


Here Comes the Sun

by orphan_account



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Immortal Husbands, M/M, POV Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 06:45:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19388665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just a regular morning in the Lightwood-Bane residence.





	Here Comes the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is my first time writing something. hope u enjoy!

Sitting up tangled in golden sheets was quite possibly the best feeling to wake up to, Alec thought. 

Going out on mission late at night was never a good idea. He had come home to Magnus's loft soaked to the bone with blood and ichor in the middle of the night, wanting nothing more but to be in his lover's arms. Trying not to disrupt his husband's beauty sleep, he tiptoed his way to the bathroom to get rid of the foul blotches of dirt and promptly went to get his well deserved rest.

Standing up to brush his teeth this morning, however, proved that he had worked himself too much last night, for he felt a sharp pain in his lower back. The pain, although bearable, had already been treated by an iratze the night before, but he'd have to ask Magnus for some "treatment" later on.

Upon entering the kitchen in search of food, he heard soft humming coming from Magnus's apothecary. The soft tune filled the loft with joyous melody, carrying the light-hearted rhythm into every corner. The tune "Here Comes the Sun" had always been one of Magnus's favorites, Alec assumed, judging from the amount of times Magnus would tell recite the story of seeing the Beatles for the first time. Alec smiled as he remembered the time Magnus had introduced their music to Alec for the first time ("Can't believe you've never heard of their life changing music, Alexander").

Alec then poured himself a considerably questionable amount of freshly brewed coffee and dumped in two pounds of milk and sugar. Taking a bite of some of the pastries left on the table, he made his way to the apothecary. 

Magnus was just pouring a strange, thick liquid into a large cauldron, when Alec stepped inside. Magnus didn't seem to know of his presence and continued to softly sing. After a few seconds of Alec watching as Magnus kept on working, cutting up a few more ingredients and tossing them into the mixed concoction, Magnus seemed to realize he had an audience listening to his performance. 

"Good morning, Alexander. Or afternoon should I say." Magnus had stopped working to kiss the other man's lips. "You've been asleep all morning, darling."

"Yeah, yesterday's mission was a wreck." Alec laid his head on Magnus's shoulder as the shorter man started running his hands up and down Alec's back. "The shax demons just appeared out of nowhere, and I had no backup so I had to take them down myself."

Magnus hummed. "Seems like you had quite the night." He quietly returned to his work but not without leaving a kiss on Alec's forehead. "I need to finish brewing this potion for a client, my love, but in the meantime, could you hand me that jar sitting next to you."

Alec nodded, gave him the jar with a suspicious looking dark liquid, and took a seat on Magnus's chair. While Magnus continued working, Alec took the time to check his emails on his phone, replying to a few of them. 

He looked up when Magnus started singing under his breath again: a tune he couldn't recognize. With the sun kissing his body in the right angles and his face free of any make up with his cat eyes on full display, Magus looked like the definition of beautiful. 

"My eyes are up here, darling." Magnus threw him a wink. 

Alec, embarrassed of his actions, didn't realize he was staring, and promptly smiled at Magnus's remark. "Sorry, it's just..." Alec sighed, "You're so beautiful."

Magnus rolled his eyes and smiled. "I love you, too, you sap."

**Author's Note:**

> ahhhhhhh thank you for reading! have a nice day :)


End file.
